Hatred Born From People's True Colors
by LadyLithaRaine
Summary: Sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit made Harry see the true colors of the people he thought he could trust. A year into his two life sentences the Ministry found proof that Harry was indeed innocent. Upon his release he sees that those who betrayed him have tried to take what rightfully belongs to him. All that betrayed him will pay.
1. Chapter 1

Hatred born from People's true colors

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or themes as they all belong rightfully to J.K Rowling. I do however love them and so I adapt them into my own storyline. Please enjoy my story.

Summary: Sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit made Harry see the true colors of the people he thought he could trust. A year into his two life sentences the Ministry found proof that Harry was indeed innocent. Upon his release he sees that those who betrayed him have tried to take what rightfully belongs to him. All that betrayed him will pay.

Pairings: Don't know yet

Note: This is a Vengeful, Rich, Powerful, Political Harry. Harry Dark/Evil. Bad Dumbledore, Weasley's, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Fudge.

! On with the Story!

On a lone island off the cost of England stood a tall building that seeped a darkness and bleakness about it. The tall stone building held the shape of a large square with a window every four feet or so. The large wooden gates remained sealed unless word is sent to expect visitors or new arrivals to the bleak prison. Once inside the dark corridors seem to lead to endless amounts of cells some empty and some holding the aging bodies of criminals and dark wizards. Down three or four corridors and floors we are met with a large black iron door sealed with many different locks.

In the darkened cell in the depths of Azkaban was the thinned form of Harry Potter. He laid on a small cot made of rusted metal and a moldy mattress with barely anything to keep him warm. His clothing was a tattered gray shirt that held his cell number across the middle that was hung off one boney shoulder. His gray pants where tattered and falling apart at the seams. His ebony locks were flowing around him in a greasy mess cascading down in never ending waves tell they hit mid back. Emerald eyes were darkened and seemed to hold only hatred and pain.

Harry curled tighter into himself as he quickly retreated into his mind and thoughts as the Demtors came by. Sensing no emotion from the prisoner they quickly made their way on to the next cell. Harry remained in his mind even after he knew they were gone. 'Everyone who did this to me will pay soon. Just wait until they prove I'm innocent then they all will pay for doing this to me' Harry swam through his thoughts as his mind rushed back to the farce of a trail he had over a year ago.

Flash Back: Beginning of 6th year September 12, 1995 Ministry of Magic Court of Law

The large cathedral style room seemed to glow with the gold gilded walls and tall chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Along the opposite wall of the tall dark oak entrance doors were tall podiums set up for the five judges of the wizarding court. Beside the last podium was a small box with plush sitting chair to host the testifying men and women at any trial. Before the podium stood another large box with a noticeably uncomfortable chair that was meant for the one on trial. Currently it held the small form of sixteen-year-old Harry Potter. Behind him was row after row of waiting spectators.

"We are here today to hold the final part of the trial of Creevy and Weasley vs. Potter. The charges are that Harry Potter in a jealous rage attacked and murdered Mr. Colin Creevy and then brutally rapped his girlfriend Ms. Ginny Weasley. Seeing as we have heard testimony from Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley all in favor that Mr. Potter is guilty. We are now going to hear the testimony of Ms. Ginny Weasley." Fudge spoke in an icy tone that was hinted with a smug undertone. Ginny slowly rose from her seat beside her mother and moved forward past the small box like seating holding Harry with his attorney sitting at a table just to the side of it.

She then quickly took the witness stand. She placed her hand on a large book and swore to the tell the truth and the whole truth. Her watery eyes and puffy lip made Fudge declare her fit to testify without truth serum, knowing that it was against the law but he already knew Potter was guilty. Ginny smiled sadly and looked towards Fudge when he coughed to catch her attention "Now Ms. Weasley tell the court in your own words what happed that night two days ago" Fudge spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

Ginny wiped her eyes slowly before beginning "Me and Colin were just walking along the corridors on our way back from a date in Hogsmeade when we were pulled into a deserted classroom. When we looked around we noticed nothing but darkness and the cold chilly air from the open windows. When we turned around to leave there was Potter standing with this deranged look in his eyes. He started screaming about me cheating on him. I tried to explain that I never liked him that way nor have we dated but it just seemed to make him angrier. Colin stepped forward to protect me but it was no good. Potter cast the killing curse before I could scream" Ginny spoke as she continued to cry, which to Harry looked completely fake.

Ginny gurgled slightly before coughing and continuing "He then slapped me hard across the face before throwing me down on the nearest desk. He then proceeds to destroy my clothing and r.. r.. raped me" at the Ginny cupped her face in her hands and Fudge released her from the stand. She quickly ran back to her mother who whispered something in her ear before handing her a cloth tissue. Harry glared at them all sitting there was the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore and all had testified against him in this trail and held smug smirks and grins of greedy power.

Harry's eyes returned to the front and was appalled to hear Fudge's next words "Seeing as all the evidence and testimony proves the guilt of Mr. Potter we will not be allowing him to testify on his behalf seeing that there is no doubt as to his guilt. Therefore, we now pass judgment. Mr. Potter you are here by sentenced to two life sentences in Azkaban, one for each of your brutal crimes" with that said two aurors came and gather Harry and carried him away. Harry was kicking and screaming as he was dragged away knowing that this was an unjust and unfair trial. But in his mind he was smirking knowing that nothing of his or his inheritance could be touched without his consent.

Present Day March 20, 1997 Azkaban Prison

Harry was brought from his mind and thoughts from the past by the creaking of his cell door opening. Harry didn't move an inch as he heard footsteps entering his cell and heading towards him. He lifted his head at the sound of a throat clearing and what he saw shocked him even though his face never showed it. There standing before him was Severus Snape and Tonks. Severus dismissed the clearly pissed off guards before turning once more to Harry "Potter we are here to collect you and take you from this miserable place for good. Come let's get you to a safer place" Harry at hearing that slowly moved to get up but he soon fell down quickly. Tonks caught him quickly and held him up, she knew all too well what happened to people here after seeing Sirius. With the help of Snape, they both carried him from the prison and onto the boat that would take them back to the main land.

As the three of them sat in the small boat Harry remained propped up with Tonks holding him around his shoulders for help. Severus sat across from them and helped steady the boat. The chilly weather bit at the exposed flesh on Harry's form and both adults grimaced in shame for not bringing something warm for him to wear. Soon they had docked and they both helped Harry out of the boat and into a small black car that was driven by a house elf. Harry sat between Snape and Tonks shivering harshly. Tonks quickly took her coat off and put it around Harry. Severus quickly ordered the house elf to drive on to the small wizard hotel they had paid for to house Harry in tell he was better.

Upon arrival at the Morning Moon hotel they moved as quickly as they dared into the hotel and to their room so that no one would notice Harry had been released until the paper hit the stands tomorrow. Once Harry had been given a hot meal and long relaxing bath they tucked him into bed for him to rest wearing thick fleece pajamas. For the first time in over a year Harry's raspy voice broke the silence in the air "How?" Severus looked towards Tonks and nodded softly. Tonks cleared her throat softly before starting her explanation "Well Harry it all started about two or three days ago when I went searching through a few open case files…"

Flash Back: March 18, 1997 Ministry of Magic

Tonks was sitting at her desk in the Department of Justice at the Ministry of Magic. Her partner was sick and so she had taken the day for desk duty to try and clear off a few files. Her hands ran through the pile when one seemed to call to her. Laying before her was Harry Potter's case file. She had thought that with the trial over a year old the case would have been closed. She went on to read the facts and judgment but something didn't seem right. There in the file stated that Potter's wand was tested and found to be completely clean and so returned to his family faults and not snapped. She knew for a fact they could never snap a clear and clean wand. She continued on to read that investigators found that Colin's body was found in a classroom but that Ginny never reported the rape until much later the next day, well after the body had been discovered.

Tonks found the information even more disturbing and quickly picked up the phone and dialed the department of court dates and claims and requested any files created over the last year with Potter involved. Over the hour wait she read on to find that Harry was denied the right to testify in his own behalf, he nor any of the witnesses that testified against him were ever given the required truth serum. As she finished that line about 28 or more folders were dropped on her desk by her friend Anna "28 or so varying claims and demands but all are centered around Potter 's money, vaults, properties or holdings. All made by either the Weasley 's, the Creevy 's, Dumbledore, Ms. Granger, the young Mr. Weasley, Mr. Lupin or even Fudge himself"

"Dumbledore, the Weasley's, the Creevy's, Ms. Granger and Remus Lupin along with Fudge all tried to clean out the Black and Potter vaults. But they couldn't get past the vault manager for both accounts, it seems that Gringotts bank sealed and locked down all holdings, will readings, properties and vaults of one Harry Potter over a week before he was even arrested by orders from an outside source. So they all filed claims through me to have them opened and divided among each party involved, with the ministry demanding half of both family estates as retribution to the country. Of course sense everything was locked down and sealed by an outside party the bank has complete rights to keep them that way until the outside party says otherwise. All these claims have been denied over the last year but they always retry just to have them denied by the bank again and again" Anna said with a deep sigh.

Tonks rubbed the bridge of her nose in deep though "Anna something doesn't make sense to me. I mean look at this" she handed over the file to her friend before continuing "It says that Potter's wand was tested and found completely clean of any dark arts. Which if he HAD killed the Creevy boy it wouldn't have been and it would have been snapped, which it wasn't. That's not all it also states that the Weasley girl was nowhere near the crime scene like she testified to have been, and she never reported the rape until well into the next day after the body had been found. It also states that when medically examined she held no sperm or DNA that matched Potters. Nor did she have any wounds or damage that would prove her claim to being rapped. It just doesn't add up to Potter being as guilty as he was claimed to be. It also appears that not only did they deny Potter the right to testify in his own behalf but that they refused to use truth serum on any of the people who were testifying against Potter which is supposed to regulation" Tonks growled out.

Anna read over the file and as the information sunk in her mind worked it over and soon she was showing her outrage. She placed the folder on the desk and rubbed her chin "Tonks if what the investigators say is true then the Weasley's girl's testimony was false at the trial. All the supposed evidence against Potter is completely fake and Fudge knowingly sentenced an innocent sixteen-year-old boy to prison without a fair trial. You write up the report and I'll take it to Fudge" with that said Anna quickly left to get her badge and robes from her office, when she returned she saw that both the report and Tonks were ready to see Minister Fudge.

Once at his office doors they quickly demanded his secretary make an immediate meeting with minister Fudge. She gulped and quickly announced that auror Tonks and attorney Clarks were there to see him and were ushered into the office. Both women walked through the doors with glares and hard faces, they saw Fudge at his desk filling out papers "How can I help you ladies today" Fudge asked. Tonks growled softly but was held back by Anna "You can start by telling us why you sentenced an innocent boy to prison without a fair trial?" Anna spoke harshly. Fudge stopped what he was doing and looked up confused "I have no idea what you're talking about, everyone I sent to Azkaban was guilty and got a fair trial" he spoke back in a hard tone with matching glare before returning to his paper work.

Anna rolled her eyes as she nodded to Tonks who smirked before throwing the opened file along with her report of it onto the desk as Anna spoke up "Harry Potter. File 2468, arrested September 10, 1995 sentenced September 12, 1995 that was over a year ago to Azkaban for two life sentences" Fudge gave a greedy and icy laugh "The Potter brat was given a fair trial and all evidence pointed to him, he was found guilty and he is serving his time like the little death eater want to be should be doing" but a deep growl stopped him from continuing as Tonks stepped forward. "You call denying the defendant the god given right of testifying in his own defense and ignoring the required regulation of truth serum being administered to all accusatory or defending testifying men and women a fair trial. That Fudge is nowhere near a fair trial and you know it and you tried to cover it up" both women saw a flash of fear go through Fudge's eyes after she spoke of it.

Fudge gulped slightly as he sat behind his desk. Unnoticeable sweat ran down his forehead as his beady eyes came to meet both Miss Tonks and Miss Clarks. 'God Damn it! How did they get a hold of that information, I had that file sent for closer over a year ago. If this information gets out, then I'm ruined for sure. Why couldn't the little Potter brat just die!' His thoughts were interrupted though as Anna continued.

Anna smirked and quickly continued "As for your so called evidence it is no were near pointing towards Potter. You just never brought the investigator's reports into that trial because you knew they proved Potter innocent. Potter's wand was tested by at least four aurors and was declared clear and pure of all dark arts spells and was there for returned to his family's vaults. The investigators also reported that the Weasley girl was nowhere near the crime scene the day of the body being found and in fact never reported the rape until the evening of the body's discovery the next day. Along with the fact they found no DNA or sperm on the Weasley girl that matched Mr. Potter and she had no medical damage or markings to prove her scream of rape. All her sex was consensual by medical proof. None of which was with Potter" she growled out.

Tonks picked up where she left off "Add that to the fact the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Granger and Lupin all testified without truth serum and the monthly filings of demands and claims from all of you for equal shares or more of Potter's entire estates including his Black inheritance and you just signed your one-way ticket out of office Fudge. Once the world finds out you sentenced their savor to prison when he was clearly innocent and then tried to steal from his vaults you will be gone in a heartbeat" Tonks growled out at the quivering little fat man before her.

Fudge gulped deeply as he read over the reports, even though he knew what they said he had simply ignored them when Potter had come to trial. All he wanted was to put the little brat in jail so that he would stop acting all high and mighty and going against all his plans. Once he was there he knew the money would just sit and waste away so why not try and take what was due him for putting away what he thought was a threat, or at least a threat to him. Seeing that now it was a mistake not to follow the rules he thought of how to salvage the situation.

Fudge looked up with a face that clearly screamed fake astonishment "I am truly shocked by this news. I truly never saw any of this information before today. I was asked by Dumbledore himself to not use truth serum seeing as they had all evidence pointing to Potter" while saying this he was quickly writing up release forums for Potter which he quickly handed to Tonks "Take those and file them and once you have the copies quickly go to remove Potter from prison with are deepest regrets and apologies" Tonks glared at him before running from the office to get Harry out as soon as she could.

Anna stayed behind with a dark glare "I don't believe you for a second Fudge. I knew for a fact you got those reports over a year ago. In fact, it was the very next day after they were made and filed. If you hadn't the case file wouldn't have remained open. Trust me Fudge this is the last greedy little play you will ever make. I expect to see a large sum of money for compensation going to the Potter accounts before the day is out or I take this to the papers tonight" with that she to left, leaving a shaking and fear filled slim ball behind.

End of Flash Back: Hotel room in London

"It took two days to get all the paper work filed and the prison notified. I asked Severus to come with me knowing that he was the only other one at the trial to completely believe in your innocence" Tonks finished before giving bright smile and moving to take a long hot shower. Severus looked towards Harry who was laying in the bed like a prone child with his thin frame and lifeless emerald eyes. 'This boy has seen and gone through so much that even Merlin himself would have given up long before.' Severus thought. Harry turned to him and gave a slight smile "Thank you professor for coming and getting me with Tonks. And for believing in me"

Harry spoke in his raspy voice. Severus simply nodded but returned the slight smile. "No one knows of your release yet. It will be reported in the newspaper tomorrow curtsies of Anna Clarks from the ministry along with all the information that Tonks and her dug up. By tomorrow Dumbledore and his little group of greedy lakies will know of your release and will try to come and play nice" Severus spoke in his dark tone. Harry's eyes hardened to look like the very jewels they were always compared to before speaking "They will never be given forgiveness for what they have done and all will pay dearly for it as well" as he finished his eyes slid closed and he fell into a welcome dreamless sleep.

Morning of March 21, 1997: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The morning was a chilly one even inside the large stone castle of Hogwarts. Students of every year were sitting at their house tables chatting over breakfast and waiting for the post. The teachers were sitting up at their own table talking softly, most wondering why Severus was not present and hadn't been for a at least two days. The great hall doors opened as the last of the students entered, included in the group was a strutting Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Who over the last year had become the new golden trio and were always seen together and getting special training by Dumbledore.

The three of them quickly moved towards their table, and with hard glares they sent all the students away from the head of the table where they sat. The entire student body truly couldn't stand any of them. Ever sense the trial ended they acted as if they were the ones destined to defeat Voldiemort, even though he truly was alive with more power than ever and raging war on the wizarding world as they spoke. They also acted as if they had won the lottery even though the three were still as poor as stones.

When Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seated they piled their plates with food "So do you think Dumbledore or Mom and Dad have made any progress in getting those accounts of Potters open so we can gut them? I'm getting sick of waiting" Ron spoke between mouthfuls of food. Ginny and Hermione gagged at the sight before Hermione spoke up "We won't be able to gut them as you put it until we find the person who sealed us from the accounts in the first place. I just don't understand how that insignificant little wart covered goblin can refuse us the accounts, I mean we as humans are far superior then them anyway" Hermione spoke back as she ate .

Her thoughts were clouded with ideas of how she would spend the fast fortune she was soon to have, curtsy of her ex friend Harry Fucking Potter. Once all that gold was in a special account at the bank for her she was going to have a shopping spree in the book store and potions shops in both Diagion Ally and Hogsmeade. Then once she graduated with the highest marks, seeing as she was given the Head Girl position as payment for spying on Potter, she would use more of the gold to bribe her away up the ministry ladder to become the next minister of magic. As she delighted in her thoughts and fantasies she completely ignored Ginny and Ron.

Ginny was eating her breakfast with her own thoughts swimming with all the things she wanted from all the money she would be getting soon. Dumbledore had given her a private suite after her scream of rape for her protection against the boys in school, even though most of them came to her new room for a good fuck anyway. Anyway in her room was catalog after catalog of clothes, jewelry and make-up she would buy once she got a hold of that ass whole Potter's money. Thoughts of her perfect plan a year ago swam in her head.

She had played the innocent sweet virgin, even though half the male school body would say otherwise. When she heard her current sex toy was killed, with Potter being a suspect, she waited a few hours before she ran screaming to the headmaster that she was their when it happened and was brutally raped by Potter after Colin had died. It all worked perfectly as Potter had gone to prison, that's what he gets when he refuses to date her, I mean she was the best fuck in school. It was always her ambition that it would be her that Potter married after school ended, then she would be far above her family money wise and have the boy who lived on a tight leash. Ginny giggled as she continued to eat and swim in her plans.

Ron was eating his breakfast while his thoughts ran through all the stuff he'd buy. He'd get a new broom, one so much newer and better then Potter's, his clothes would be only the most expensive as well as a few pieces of jewelry. Then he'd demand Dumbledore to make him Head Boy for the rest of the year simply because Draco had gotten it instead of him and Quidditch caption of his house team, Dean so didn't deserve it anyway. He could just image rubbing it in Malfoy's face when he was stripped of his Head Boy title and private rooms so he could have it, and then he would show off having more money than Malfoy as well. All these thoughts along with Hermione's and Ginny's were broken by the screeching of the incoming owls carrying the day's paper and post.

Everyone in the hall looked up to see the flood of owls each with its own color and breed. Soon the screeching stopped as they swooped down dropping packages and letters along with copies of the Daily Prophet. Hermione and Ginny both caught their copies along with a letter Ginny got from her mother. As the students started to open their mail gasps could be heard spreading across the hall. It seems those who had gotten the newspaper now knew what was on the front page.

Over at the Gryffindor table Hermione and Ginny were pale white in complexion with the appearance of wishing to faint, while Ron was paling quickly and held a dark fear in his brown eyes as the newspaper fell to the table for everyone around them to see.

Daily Prophet

March 21, 1997

Harry Potter Found Innocent!

Fudge and all those who testified under investigation!

Hello all my faithful readers it's me Rita Skeeter. It has come to this paper's attention that we have been lied to and manipulated for the last year or so by our so called minister, headmaster, and many so called innocent children. It seems that for the last year Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, has been sitting in that god forsaken prison for crimes he did not commit. As you all you know Harry Potter was charged with the crimes of using the killing curse on a fellow student by the name of Colin Creevy as well as brutally raping one Ginny Weasley in January of last year. He was given a trial and sentenced to two life times in Azkaban. That the equivalent of 125 years' times two.

What we were not told was the hidden facts behind his trial, arrest and imprisonment. It seems that some facts were never even brought to trial once Fudge got his greedy little hands on them. Well now we have them and were sharing them with you now. Just three days ago Auror Tonks was searching through some open case files she was handed and there in the middle was the case file on Harry Potter. Thinking that it must be a mistake, seeing as he was imprisoned, she looked through it and was appalled at what she found there.

It seems that once the investigators on the case were finished they came up with nothing remotely linking Harry Potter to the crimes. You see my dear readers Harry Potter's wand was tested by four different aurors and they all came up with the same results. Harry Potter's wand was found and declared completely clear and pure of any form of dark arts. As you all know we are never allowed to snap a clear wand due to dangerous magical backlash, so it was immediately returned his family vaults. That was the big clue that he couldn't have done it.

The next clue was that the so called "raped" Ginny Weasley was nowhere near the crime scene as she claimed. The investigators found no trace magic of her ever being in the area. She never screamed rape that night and in fact it took her a whole 24 hours to make the so called claim to the headmaster. Her medical examination also showed up with no forced trauma or vaginal damage that would be on a rape victim, proving that all sexual contact was consensual and she was never raped, nor was she or had she been the virgin she claimed to be for at least two years. It also proved that all sperm found in and on her belonged to other men, none and we mean none matched the DNA that is Harry Potter. Though they did find that Colin Creevy's DNA was a match to one of the many samples found on her that evening. So her testimony at trial and in fact her claim was completely false.

Talking about testimonies we now come to the testimony of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who claimed Harry to be evil and trying to corrupt their children. They in fact never saw Harry for more than one week every summer for the last 6 years, and trust us her two youngest were corrupted and greedy long before they ever met Harry Potter. They never raised or watched over Harry at all, so he had no way of doing anything to their children. They were only in this for the money they were promised by Dumbledore. And if fact according to Percy Weasley, who is estranged from his family, he claims that Dumbledore was paying off his family every year for six years just to be friends with Harry, as well as promising a soul binding potion and forced marriage arrangement between their Daughter Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter himself.

The testimony of one Albus Dumbledore was that Harry was going Dark and followed you-know-who along with getting and sending visions. Well that was blown from the water when one Severus Snape himself told us that Dumbledore knew of the connection to you-know-who and encouraged Harry to keep it open and use it to Dumbledore's advantage. I guess his little weapon was starting to catch on to the headmaster's little mind games.

One Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are no innocent children either people. You know for a fact that they have been giving interview after interview with yours truly, which I now regret doing, monthly over the last year claiming that they only befriended Harry to spy on him for Dumbledore and to monitor his behavior. They got friendly with him for his fame, fortune and influence that they could milk from him to better themselves. In fact Dumbledore himself promised Granger the Head Girl position she now holds along with paying her a yearly sum of 5,000 galleons sense she first came to Hogwarts. Weasley was promised money and more money after Potter was taken care of. When Harry Potter didn't do what they said they turned to Dumbledore for help. At the trial they testified against him saying that he was trying to kill them and that they were being forced by him to follow. Well people we now know their true colors don't we.

Oh and let's not forget Remus Lupin. Now people this is the man that was entrusted to be Harry's godfather and guardian after Sirius Black was finally declared innocent but dead. Well we now see what being a godfather means in this man's eyes. He testified against Harry Potter claiming that he never wanted to take care of him. Lupin publicly declared Harry a waste of magical energy and that he was the reason James and Lilly Potter along with Sirius Black all died. He was also reported screaming out in a fit of rage that if Harry was our savior why didn't he just go and kill you-know-who that moment and stop the killing and war, along with screaming that he hoped Harry died along with the dark lord.

That leaves Fudge himself, oh and trust us people this paper won't be voting for him this coming election. It seems that Fudge was handed this very case folder the day Harry Potter was arrested and choose to ignore the facts that proved Harry innocent and sent the folder to be closed long before the trial even started. Knowing Harry was innocent he still set him before the trial board. Then he purposely made all those testifying against Harry go first to make him seem guilty to everyone. But he ignored and over looked the law that demands truth serum be used and allowed all the testimonies to be placed without it. So we now know that any and all testimonies were false and untrue. How many other people in Azkaban currently have been screwed over by our so called esteemed minister?

But get this folk that was not all he did. We also read that Fudge denied Harry Potter his god given right to testify in his own defense and there for was never questioned under truth serum or even questioned at all. Fudge just sentenced him and sent him away to Azkaban. I was always wondering why Dumbledore and his little group of lakies were grinning so smugly when they left the court room. Ginny Weasley even stopped to weep her whole story to witch weekly, who as well wishes to saw sorry to Harry Potter for printing such a disgusting story against him.

The worst thing these people could have done they tried to do. Over the last year every month or so claims and demands have been filed by Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Mr. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Creevy along with Fudge himself. All of them filed claims that demanded that the entire Potter estate along with Potter's inherited Black estate be divided among the for mentioned people. Fudge was demanding that half of both the Potter estate and Black estate be placed in the treasury. Dumbledore and the rest were demanding that the remaining money, properties and holdings be divided among them all equally. Claiming it was their due for having to put up with Potter along with payment for crimes done against them.

But it seems that someone got the best of them and that someone is Harry Potter himself. Harry Potter himself sent word to Gringotts goblins that if anything happened to him that he wished all his estates to be sealed. Low a behold over a week later he was arrested. Our sources tell us that Harry overheard Granger herself and both Ron and Ginny Weasley speaking about what they would do with the millions of galleons they would soon be getting as soon the war ended and Potter was taken care of. Feeling out of place Harry Potter sent word that he wanted both of his family estates under complete lock down if anything happened to him until he himself gave word to release the hold. It seems that Harry Potter's so called friends and family messed with the wrong person. We would also like to report that the ministry has issued a compensation to Harry Potter for his false imprisonment to the tune of two million galleons that was added to his current fortune. We here at the paper simply hope these greedy people have not made the biggest mistake of our lives by pushing Harry Potter to the point of deciding to withdrawal from the war and not save us.

Rita Skeeter

Daily Prophet

The student body all turned and looked at either Dumbledore and Lupin at the head table or the so called golden trio at the Gryffindor table. If what the paper said was true they all knowingly sent an innocent person to jail without regrets along with trying to steal two very ancient pureblooded family fortunes from its only heir. The hard glares and harsh whispers that the group of five were hearing along with the many students leaving to write home to their parents made Dumbledore quickly gather the three students and Lupin into a small group and lead them to his office.

Once everyone entered the office they were met by the pale and enraged Molly and Arthur Weasley as well as the shaking forums of Colleen and Mike Creevy. Dumbledore groaned as he moved to take his chair behind his desk. The Creevy's sat on a small couch along the left wall, the Weasley's were sitting in the couch in front of the fire with Lupin, Hermione, Ginny and Ron on the couch beside them. Dumbledore removed his half-moon glasses and began rubbing his eyes in a sign of frustration.

Colleen spoke up first "Dumbledore I am confused you assured me and my husband that Harry Potter was the murderer of our son. You told us it could be no one else because you had checked and followed all leads but if what the paper says is true Harry Potter was completely innocent. Mike and me are appalled that we contributed to not only sending the savior of our world to prison but that we made those claims for his money" Colleen spoke with a small amount of venom. "We only went along with this entire thing because you assured us of complete truth behind the story you told us, and because you convinced us that Colin would want the money" Mike growled out low in his voice.

Dumbledore flinched as the cold voices from both Mr. and Mrs. Creevy reached his ears along with their words. He replaced his glasses to the bridge of his nose before looking up to those gathered. He thought over what happened a year ago, he truly never even thought to look for anyone, just called out the first name that came to mind. Potter was starting to distance himself from the order at the time, and they needed him back under their control. Once Ginny Weasley had come the next night screaming rape against Potter he just assumed that getting the boy out the way now would be easier than later. Now it seems that lying and cheating their way through the trial is proving to back fire in their faces.

Mike glared hard the Weasley's before speaking in a deeper tone "I also wonder who in god's name put that revolting thought through your greedy little ungrateful daughter's head that she should scream false rape on a boy and then lie in court. And don't think your selfish boy and his little girlfriend are any better than your good for nothing daughter" Mike spoke harshly which made both Arthur and Molly shrink back in their seats.

Molly grew angry at those words and stood up quickly "My daughter has never lied once in her life nor has she had any sexual relations. My little girl was a virgin and raped by that no good Potter! And that stupid paper is lying about Potter being innocent!" but s

he was cut off by Dumbledore "I'm sorry to say Molly but the paper was right. I know for a fact that the investigators report said exactly that and I was present at your daughter's examination. Poppy has also put in a number of complaints to me that Ginny has come screaming for her abortion potions over the last two years, Poppy has a record of at least 25 different pregnancies, that's about one every month, that Ginny has had aborted in the hospital wing alone in the last two years. Minerva has also made several reports against your daughter being sexually active in both her old dorm and her private suite. Which will now be taken away seeing as she truly never deserved it" Dumbledore spoke with a defeated sigh.

Molly gasped and turned on her daughter, Ron and Hermione glaring hard "What have you three done! What in the world were you thinking by lying like this! I don't even know where to begin with you Ginny! You not only lied to us all about being raped, let alone sexually active, but you lied in court! Along with that but now we hear that you have been pregnant at least twenty-five times!" Molly screeched at her youngest child, who was shrinking back into the couch. Molly then rounded on Hermione and Ron "And you two! He was supposed to be your friend! And this is how you treat him. I just hope he doesn't find out what you both did to his things or so help us all we will be dead!" Molly screamed as she slapped both older children hard.


	2. PLEASE READ!

ATTENTION:

To those who have read this story and reviewed that you loved it and wish for it to continue I am informing you now that I am working on another section now along with my other stories. However I will say this, I have gotten one to many reviews from people claiming that he ages are unreasonable, his money is unreasonable, his actions are to mean, and that I am complete idiot and shouldn't be writing at all. To those who find my story horrible DO NOT FREAKING REVIEW! JUST STOP READING! I DON'T NEED YOU! i have many who love me for me and my faults regardless. Love my story lines and wish they to continue. So please just move one and leave my stories alone! I a self contentious writer as it is.. I don't your crappy comments on top of that.


	3. Chapter 3

I am rewriting this story and would love for my lovely readers input on the changes I am making or any thing that you are my dear friends and readers think would improve the story. Simply PM me or email me at litharosekyrullium .


End file.
